charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Vera
Margarita Emilia "Maggie" Vera is the youngest daughter of Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn. She is the younger sister of Macy Vaughn and the younger half-sister to Mel Vera. She is the ex-girlfriend of Brian and Parker. Maggie is a member of the Vera Family and a Charmed One, possessing the power of Empathy. History Early Life Maggie was born to Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn but was lead to believe that her half-sister's father, Ray, was her biological father instead. She was born seven years after Mel and ten years after Macy. Sometime after her birth, her mother would go on to bind her powers, allowing her to live a normal life just like her sisters. When she was five years old, Ray walked out on Marisol just after Maggie's birthday and has barely been in contact with her or Mel since. In high school, Maggie dated a boy named Brian, but at some point, Maggie broke up with him due to her not being able to see a future with him. Around this time, she would enroll at Hilltowne University and would rush the sorority, Kappa Tau Kappa. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= ''Pilot Three months after her mother's death, Maggie and Mel had a fall out over Mel blaming Maggie for their mom's death. She later learns of Macy's existence. Then learning she has powers, and eventually learning about her destiny from their Whitelighter, Harry. After defeating their first demon, the two mend their relationship and welcome Macy into the family. Let This Mother Out Maggie is still struggling to control her powers. It becomes worse when she joins Lucy and her Kappa Tau Kappa sisters to visit Angela Wu who is in a coma in the hospital. When they hold hands, she can't help but hear all of the girls' thoughts. It gets worse when she touches Angela Wu's hand and hears her screaming out. Maggie freaks out and leaves. She tries to make out with her ex-boyfriend, Brian but all she can hear is what Brian is thinking about. Back at home, Maggie has to deal with being the mediator between her elder sisters since Macy and Mel can't agree on whether to trust Harry or the spirit communicating to them through the ouija board. She ends up siding with Mel and helps her release the spirit, hoping that it is their mother. However, as soon as she hugs the spirit, Maggie's instincts tell her that the spirit is not really their mother. But with Macy now on Mel's side, Maggie gets overruled. So, she helps her sisters get the Prism of Souls for the spirit. It turns out, Maggie's instincts were right. The spirit turns out to be an Imposter Demon impersonating their mother in order to trick the sisters into giving her their powers. On realizing that they need a mirror to vanquish the demon, Maggie thinks on her feet and uses her phone as a mirror, vanquishing the demon. After that, Harry helps Maggie realize that the best way to control her powers is by listening to her own instincts and not what everyone else is telling her. She uses that courage to finally break up with Brian for good. Sweet Tooth Maggie has an encounter with a rude customer and is saved by Parker, a student at Hilltowne University that she feels attracted to. Shortly after she runs into Lucy who wants proof that Maggie is still interested in being part of the sorority and agrees to throw a Halloween Party at her house. When she arrived home she did not have any good decorations and decided to use magic in order to decorate the house. Her sisters and Harry arrived home only to find that Maggie is throwing a Halloween party, her sisters are against it but Maggie tells them that is a plan to find out who is the Harbinger of Hell. Later at the party, The Charmed Ones discover that the Harbinger is at the party and decide to lure it into the woods in order to bind it by using Macy's virgin blood, however the personal gain consequences of Maggie's glamours cause the binding spell to fail and Mel uses a spell to stun the Harbinger. Maggie understands that she can not use magic for personal gain and that she needs to pay more attention to her Charmed duties. In the end, she runs into Parker again and learns that he is dating Lucy which caused her to be disappointed. Exorcise Your Demons Days later, she encounters Parker while in her World Literature class. Parker agrees to be Maggie's tutor when the latter reveals she is behind on her classes. '''TBA' ''Other Women '''TBA' ''Kappa Spirit '''TBA' ''Out of Scythe '''TBA' ''Bug a Boo '''TBA' ''Jingle Hell '''TBA' ''Keep Calm and Harry On '''TBA' ''Witch Perfect '''TBA' ''You're Dead to Me '''TBA' ''Manic Pixie Nightmare '''TBA' ''Touched by a Demon '''TBA' ''Switches & Stones '''TBA' ''Memento Mori '''TBA' ''Surrender '''TBA' ''The Replacement '''TBA' ''Source Material '''TBA' ''Ambush '''TBA' ''Red Rain '''TBA' ''The Source Awakens '''TBA' |-|Season 2= TBA Personality Maggie is described as bubbly, kind-hearted and extroverted. Physical Appearance Maggie is a young woman between her late teens and early twenties, of Puerto Rican and African American descent. She has shoulder-length brown hair and matching eyes. Powers and Abilities *If you want to see the development of Maggie's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Maggie Vera/Power Development. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Psychometry:' When Maggie incants the words "Ostende historiam tuam mihi," she casts a spell that allows an empath to see a past event by touching an object.Red Rain *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. ;Active Powers *'Empathy:'Maggie’s core power is empathy. Maggie's primary power allows her to sense and feel the emotions of others. Maggie's ability is tactile, which requires her to touch the being whose minds she wishes to read and emotions she wishes to sense. Maggie's powers have expanded as of Red Rain, allowing her to connect with Parker on an empathic plane despite not knowing his location. **'Empathic Telepathy:'George Northy’s Twitter Maggie's power allows her to hear the thoughts of others. This power is an expansion of empathy, serving as a mixture of both empathy and telepathy. Later as Maggie's powers develop, she could also send her own thoughts to beings she is in contact with and influence them telepathically, as seen when she projected her thoughts into Macy's mind, stopping her sister from killing Cyd. Maggie's influence was also able to nullify the effects of Chloe's pixie dust on Harry and Parker respectively. **'Emotional Energy Manipulation:' As a result of her powers expanding, Maggie's innate empathy allows her to turn emotion into fields of raw energy.Joey Falco’s Twitter When Maggie's love expanded her powers during an intense battle with Alastor, she was able to create a force-field of magical energy to protect Macy, Mel, and herself from Alastor's pyrokinetic attack. During an intense sexual experience with Parker, Maggie's fear expanded her powers which caused her to a create a "sex bomb", an energy blast that manifested in between her legs and subsequently sent Parker flying across the room. Also when in battle against Fiona Callahan, she projected a force-field with the aid of her sisters that protected the Charmed Ones from Fiona's Deathbolts. **'Mediumship:' As a result of her powers expanding, Maggie developed a form of spiritual telepathy, allowing her to read the minds/emotions of and commune with spirits.The Replacement ;Passive Powers *'The Power of Three:' The bond and connection between Maggie and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Maggie and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Charity Callahan. *'Immunity:' Being a witch, Maggie is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). ;Temporary Powers *'Soul Transference:' After touching a rune in the Vortex Viribus underneath Vera Manor, Maggie's empathy temporarily expanded to the point of transferring her soul into Mel's body, and vice versa. *'Temporal Manipulation:' Mel's power to manipulate the flow of time which she received after their souls were transferred into each another. **'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to freeze time. Maggie only used this power once in Mel's body after learning how to trigger it.Switches & Stones ;Abilities *'Fair Combatant:' Maggie has displayed some athletic ability attributable to her apparent practicing of Pilates in lieu with her sorority membership training, kicking a demonically possessed Brian off herself, and assisted Mel in physical combat against Charity. Later, whilst under the influence of Viralis' blood and hypnotized to kill anyone who enters his barn, Maggie, in a manic and near-feral state, proved formidable enough to come close in defeating Mel at hand-to-hand combat. Using the Empathic Staff that her mother left her, she had an intense one-on-one with Hunter Caine and managed to vanquish him, but not before he killed Elder Silver. *'Singing:' Maggie has a love for singing and even has dreams of her winning the Voice. Her singing is described as being able to pull audiences in which made her the perfect addition to The Maestro who wanted to turn the Hilltones into sirens. *'Alcoholic Tolerance:' In spite of her under-aged body, and much to Mel's chagrin, Maggie has displayed a surprisingly high-tolerance for alcohol. According to Mel, when in Maggie's body she did more shots than she thought physically possible and was barely buzzed. Maggie was also able to drink several glasses of wine with a Satyr and was the only one amongst Harry and her sisters who showed no signs of being hungover. Weaknesses *'The Hurt Blocker:' This particular spell disrupts Maggie's powers, disabling her from reading other beings' minds. Equipment * Empathic Staff: Marisol left Maggie a staff which allows her to focus her emotional energy when she needs it most. This staff can also be separated into escrima sticks. With the staff, she is able to project herself onto a empathic astral plane to communicate with others. Relationships Family *'Maggie and Marisol Vera:' Maggie and Marisol had a close mother/daughter relationship but not as close as Marisol and Mel's (Maggie did not tell her mother everything like Mel did). *'Maggie and Mel Vera:' Maggie was close to Mel but the two had issues with each other when their mother passed. Maggie believed Mel blamed her for not reaching their mother in time and decided to focus her attention on rushing Kappa in order to get out of the house. The two were able to reconcile their differences after Mel assured her that she didn't blame her. *'Maggie and Macy Vaughn:' Maggie accepted Macy as her sister very quickly and felt an immediate bond to her. She wanted Macy to feel like a part of the family, assuring her sister that their mother must have had a good reason for letting her go. She also pushed her sister into pursuing a relationship with Galvin and asked her to be open to her about why she was scared of being intimate. Later on, Macy reveals to Maggie that they're full sisters while Mel is the real half-sister. *'Maggie and Dexter Vaughn:' Dexter and Marisol conceived her during New Years Eve 2000. Dexter knew about Maggie being his biological daughter but never met her. *'Maggie and Ray:' She thought he was her biological father all her life. After Maggie's 5th birthday, Ray walked out on Marisol and the daughters. He kept in touch with Maggie barely and wasn't able to show up for Christmas 2018. Romantic Life *'Maggie and Parker:' Maggie and Parker Caine were attracted to each other when they first met and had immediate chemistry. The two continued to flirt but Maggie had to stop when she realized that Parker was in a relationship with her friend/sorority sister, Lucy. Maggie tried to remain friendly with Parker but made the mistake of kissing him when trying to distract him from seeing a demon. The two were distant for some time out of respect for Lucy but after she gave the two the go-ahead, they began a relationship. The relationship was short lived however since Maggie discovered Parker was half demon. After ending things with Parker due to his half-demon status, she agrees to get back together with him as she seen his human side is taking over. After the tension between Parker taking on the Source, they break up once more when Parker leaves town to get his demon side in check. *'Maggie and Brian:' Maggie and Brian dated in high school, but Maggie wanted to take a break, not seeing herself being with Brian long term. The two seemed to have a friends-with-benefits relationship for a moment but Maggie had to make their breakup official after hearing Brian's thoughts and knowing he was trying to get her back. Friends *'Maggie and Harry Greenwood': TBA *'Maggie and Lucy': TBA Appearances Trivia *Originally, her name was Madison but it later got changed to Maggie. *Jeffery is the second Charmed One to be cast in the series. *Sarah Jeffery confirmed via Twitter that her character is both an "empath" and a "telepath".Sarah Jeffery’s Twitter *She is based on Phoebe Halliwell. **However, Maggie doesn't share the same primary power as Phoebe. Phoebe's active power was premonition while Maggie's active power is telepathy. Maggie and Phoebe do both share the empathic ability to sense emotions. Maggie and Phoebe also activate their abilities similarly through touch. Maggie has to touch a specific person to hear their thoughts and Phoebe has to touch an object or person to receive a vision of the future or past. As of Red Rain, Maggie developed a type of psychometry similar to Phoebe's power of premonition. **Her counterpart, Phoebe, was excited to be a witch while Maggie was reluctant about it. **Phoebe was a rebellious, wild child growing up before becoming a witch and Maggie grew up as a good daughter. **Maggie is vegan while Phoebe was vegetarian. **Like Phoebe, she is romantically involved with a half-demon. *The sisters' surname was originally Pruitt, however, it changed to Vera, alluding to the characters' Latina heritage. *She is the first to accept Macy as a sister. This is parallel to Phoebe being the first to accept Paige as a sister in the original series after Prue died. *In preschool, she had an unhealthy obsession with the green Teletubby. *She is a true millennial witch. *In Kappa Spirit, she is the first to have her full name revealed. *Maggie is currently the only sister with a known middle name. This differs from the original series where none of the original Charmed Ones had their middle names revealed. *Even though Maggie's power was officially named telepathy, she is referred to as an Empath because she can also sense emotions. *In Keep Calm and Harry On, Macy discovered that she and Maggie shared the same father. This was a new change since a showrunner had announced before the show had aired that all three sisters had different fathers. Quotes I have to trust my own feelings. ---- I don't know why she gave you up. But I really wish she hadn't. And we're gonna help you find the answers that you need. ---- Careful with mom's bong! ---- "You're smart and you're sexy. You're funny and you're serious. And screw anyone who tries to put you in a box." —Maggie to Macy in Sweet Tooth. Gallery |-|Season 1= Season One Empathy.gif 1x1-Maggie-Marisol-video.gif 1x03 Glamours.gif Maggie Season1.png 1x11-Magcy-Luggie-Friends-again.gif Macy and Maggie.gif Maggie dancing and Macy.gif Maggie dancing.gif Parkerita puppy kiss.gif Soul Transference.gif |-|Season 2= Season Two TBA References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Charmed Ones Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Hilltowne University Students Category:The Hilltones